Buffy meets Red Witch's Coyote of the Misfits
by c-wolf
Summary: Buffy gets driven nuts, Lance has yet another reason to be stressed, and the Joes get the shock of their lives.


Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men, GI-Joe, or Buffy. And Lance's imaginary visitor, Coyote and the unique idea of the Misfits are all Red Witch's creation.

Lance groaned as he lay down on the bed. It'd been another wacky day. Between Trinity and Arcade announcing that they'd almost finished an Artificially Intelligent computer program that could use the internet to travel the world, and Pietro being attacked by a mob of rabbits led by a hyper Wanda on BA's coffee… the only sane part of the day was when Coyote annoyed him. Speaking of which.

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

Coyote grinned as he lay next to Lance sipping what looked to be like a martini, and wearing a tuxedo. "Aw, what's the matter… a little stressed?"

"I'll give you stressed you little…"

Roadblock opened up the door and watched Lance rolling around on the bed while snarling. He was wrestling and trading blows with nothing that he could see.

"I don't want to know…" he muttered, and left the room.

Daria yawned as she left the room to get something from the kitchen. Then she paused as she watched Lance walk by muttering and gesturing to himself.

"Uh-oh."

She ran back to get her sisters. They ran out just in time to see Lance open up the hidden area where the interdimensional watches were, and press a button.

"Not again!"

* * *

Lance blinked as he stood at someone's house. Several girls were staring at something beside him. He looked over and saw Coyote then he looked back.

"What?"

They blinked, and one spoke. "Do you know there's a coyote standing next to you?"

"You can see him?"

Coyote burst out laughing. "Oh this is great!"

Lance glared at him. "Not for me it isn't! I've finally gotten used to the fact that I've got an imaginary Coyote bugging me! Now I find out you're real?"

"Oh come on, Lancey. Where's your spirit of adventure?"

"I'll give you adventure!" he yelled and chased the manic mammal down the street.

The slayers blinked, then yelled collectively. "BUFFY!"

Buffy and Willow ran out, and stopped. "What?"

A flash of light appeared above them, and Trinity fell out and on top of them. Todd wasn't far behind.

All the slayers backed away slowly as they heard Willow use some colorful language. Xander and Giles walked out and paused, then they turned and ran toward a car. They left in a squeal of tires.

* * *

Buffy glowered as she walked beside the four lunatics. Willow had decided to stay behind.

"So, a member of your team who talks to an imaginary coyote somehow found one of your watches and transported here."

Quinn spoke up. "Actually, everyone knows where they are."

Buffy groaned. "I see. And apparently in this world, the coyote is visible."

"Which means that he might not be part of Lance's imagination after all."

"Well that's just…" Buffy paused as she felt a tremor.

Brittany shook her head. "We forgot to mention Lance's powers didn't we?"

"You think?"

As they walked along, they blinked at the various buildings that were had been painted in different colors. Then they stared in shock at several cats and dogs who were both huddled together on tree branches, along with a random 3 foot tall Shefi demon. A generally benign creature, it snarled at Buffy and her companions as they got nearer.

"So much for peace and tranquility…"

Daria grinned. "Where would be the fun in that?"

* * *

Two police officers blinked as a laughing coyote ran by followed by an irate teenager.

"Did you see that?"

"See what?"

Cats and dogs ran every which way from the manic creature then finally scrambled up some trees and huddled there. A demon joined them, and snarled at the coyote.

The Coyote ignored it all and continued to run around town with Lance yelling at him.

"Too slow Lancey!" He cackled.

Lance screamed in frustration and his powers triggered. As they did, a warehouse full of vampires cracked open and they screamed as the sunlight turned them to dust.

Lance ignored it all.

They finally stopped in a park and sat down. "Why can't you leave me in peace?"

Coyote grinned. "It'd be boring if I did. Besides, you cause half the destruction anyway."

Lance groaned. "So what now? Where the heck are we anyway?"

"Didn't you hear Trinity tell you about the dimension they visited?"

"Oh great, we're stuck here."

"Nah, they followed us here, and will find us shortly."

Lance glared at Coyote. "You planned this?"

"Of course. You didn't believe I was real, despite the time I helped you help your friends find that expensive hotel after the disaster of a camping trip. And the way you got The Baroness's credit card was priceless."

Buffy, Trinity, and Todd walked up to them as they were talking. "There you are. Do you have any idea what trouble you've caused?"

Coyote struck a thinking pose. "Besides the vampires he killed by letting in sunlight to their hideout?"

Lance stared. "What vampires?"

Todd blinked. "Coyote's real?"

Trinity grinned at each other. "Yep, and we even got video clips of it! The watches include that feature."

Buffy rubbed her eyes. "Just go home, please."

Trinity and Todd grinned and grabbed Lance and Coyote. "See you around!"

"Please don't…"

They vanished in a flash of light. Buffy took out her cell phone and called for a ride home.

Roadblock, Shipwreck, Hawk, Spirit, and the rest stared in shock at the tv as they watched a talking Coyote. Fred stood with them.

"So who saw that coming?"

Lance walked by arguing with something only he could see, while the Joes looked back and forth between him and the tv screen.


End file.
